


Kiss and Cry

by lora3210



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Both Has a Crush on Each Other, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, yunhwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lora3210/pseuds/lora3210
Summary: Both Yunho and Seonghwa have a crush on each other and gradually they get to know their feelings to each other.(This fic was written so roughly.)
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Kiss and Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Most parts were written when I was a little drunk so they can be a little modified. Just read it for fun!  
> The title was named after Utada Hikaru's song 'Kiss & Cry' (<https://youtu.be/0Yf1iDoZ7j8>)
> 
> Sunbae : A Korean term which means senior or elder.

As if determined never to forget, everyday Yunho gave something to Seonghwa, his senior in a school reading club they had joined, such a carton of banana milk, a beverage Seonghwa mostly liked, sweets like chocolate or candy or jelly, a pretty flower, etc. As he did not do so to other members in the club, everyone who knew his strange behavior suspected that Yunho liked Seonghwa as more than just his senior. Seonghwa, of course, denied their doubt by just shaking his head. Hongjoong, his close friend, said, "But it's really strange that he joined this club though he said he doesn't like reading any book. Isn't it all because of you, Seonghwa?" 

Actually, Seonghwa wanted to believe that Yunho fell in love with him. But always he had assumed the worst situation that all he had believed was not true. What if it is just my delusion? What if he had given all of them just as an expression of friendship? Like slightly tearing a transparent and soft dumpling skin with a chopstick to see inside, Seonghwa wanted to know even a piece of Yunho's thought about him. I like you so much but, how about you?

―

Want to go out with Seonghwa Sunbae. That was what Yunho had thought for a long time, as he had a crush on Seonghwa at first sight just as if he were destined to do so.

Yunho thought, the first step to express his love was giving Seonghwa some things he liked. When he joined a reading club where Seonghwa belonged to, rolling an apple-flavored candy inside his mouth, he first spoke to Seonghwa with a question, "Do you like sweets?" Just as God helped him, Seonghwa, nodding, said yes. Delighted so much inside, after the first day at the club, he continued to give something Seonghwa said he liked, imagining Seonghwa's quiet but somewhat bright smile and feeling electrified by utmost pleasure surging upon like a big wave of an ocean.

Though the problem was that, with no special reaction to him, Seonghwa just kept smiling at him and saying thank you, Yunho determined to keep on and never to give up. "Love is what the one who never gives up can achieve!"

―

The person who easily fell asleep during a reading at the club room was absolutely Yunho. Nobody cared that he nodded due to drowsiness, but only Seonghwa tried to wake him up continuously by tapping or shaking lightly his shoulder. When he opened his bleary eyes, Seonghwa asked with a worrisome face, "Isn't this book interesting? or is it not your type?" Yunho with surprise shook his head, saying "No, no, no, I just..just stayed all night yesterday." 

"Ah, then, it's okay to take a nap. Nobody cares."   
"No, Sunbae, I'll keep going on."   
"Okay, then can you tell me what this chapter is about shortly after you finish reading?"   
"Ah?"   
"I'm kidding. Let's be honest."   
"Well, then, can I take a nap now?"   
"Yeah." 

Not so long time going by, Seonghwa could hear Yunho's sound of breathing and finally, Yunho's head fell onto Seonghwa's shoulder. Even touching Yunho's shoulder made Seonghwa's fingers feel like being burned by the heat and had his heart pit-a-pat like taking a mid-term exam, feeling the weight of Yunho's head and smelling a scent of a shampoo he would use drove him to the edge of an invisible cliff. Unless Hongjoong, sitting in front of them, suddenly looked back to them and giggled quietly, Seonghwa would be remaining the posture as it was. Still giggling, Hongjoong murmured slyly, "He likes you so much." Eventually, Seonghwa raised his shoulder a little bit which Yunho's head leaned against, and Yunho, awakened from sleeping and again surprised, raised his head rapidly. "Oh, sorry, Sunbae."

After a while, on Yunho's hand was put a blue handkerchief with no pattern. It was Seonghwa's one. "Wipe it out." Seonghwa said, trying to calm down his pounding heart.  
Yunho took it at once, wiped out a string of spit leaked from his mouth, but Seonghwa could not hear thank you from Yunho, maybe it was because of the quiet atmosphere of the club room. 

―

Well, I should have said thank you for giving this handkerchief. Yunho thought with a little regret.

Visiting the club room at lunchtime or break time was an essential part of Yunho's daily school life. But at lunchtime, when he opening the door of the club room and as soon as his face met Hongjoong's one, Hongjoong said Seonghwa was sleeping in a classroom. "Why?" "He caught a cold," Hongjoong added that Seonghwa would not go to the home until the last class ended because of an important test of that class.

When Yunho was out of his classroom by making an excuse for going to the toilet, he went upstairs to go to see Seonghwa. No one but Seonghwa was in the second-grade class 5 because everyone was out for a P.E. class, and all the doors of there were entirely opened as if everyone believed nobody would approach there, and Seonghwa was sleeping in a prone position at his seat.

Yunho took a seat beside sleeping Seonghwa, with his all care not to make any noise that could make wake him up. Just like Seonghwa hearing the sound of Yunho's breathing at the club room on the other day, Yunho, leaning his head onto the cold surface of a desk and just heard the sound of Seonghwa's breathing which was holding fever of his cold. Feeling some kind of sympathy and a little sadness, he whispered, "I don't want you to be sick. If you don't feel well, I also feel not good, I mean, so sad." Raising his left hand, he carefully and gently stroked Seonghwa's brown hair and Seonghwa, still sleeping, did not even budge an inch. 

Yunho took out Seonghwa's handkerchief from his trousers pocket and watching Seonghwa's forehead where the cold sweat was formed, he cautiously wiped it out once and, as if something came across on his mind, he kissed onto the back of the handkerchief, thinking that it was like a kind of a spell to make Seonghwa get well.

―

Was it only a dream that I had heard Yunho saying he would feel so sad if I didn't feel well? Seonghwa wondered.

At lunchtime, Yunho came to the club room as he had done, bringing a carton of banana milk in his hand. Hongjoong who was the only person with Seonghwa asked, "Is it Seonghwa's?" "Ah, yes..." "Where is mine?" "Sorry, Sunbae, I didn't think you were here." "Then, next time buy mine. Hey, Seonghwa! Now I have to go to finish my homework." Seonghwa asked with wonder, "You said you already finished it." "I forgot leaving some exercises I couldn't solve. Okay, I'll go. Bye, bye." "Hey, Hongjoong!" Hongjoong just went out without looking back at the two people, the only ones left in the quiet room. Feeling awkwardness, Seonghwa looked at Yunho, who seemed to feel the same emotion. 

"Seonghwa Sunbae, here's yours."  
"Thanks. But as Hongjoong said, please buy the other members' one next time. If you gave this only to me, they would view you unfavorably."  
"I'll try."

What Yunho gave was not only banana milk but also a white and thin plastic straw. Opening the carton, sticking a straw into milk, having a sip of the contents, Seonghwa said, "Will you have it?"

"Oh, no. That's yours."  
"Just have a sip. It's okay."  
"...."  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"Ah, no. I'll have it just once. Thank you."

Taking milk from Seonghwa's hand carefully, soon Yunho bit the straw. That was a scene that one's trail of saliva met with another's. Yunho's ears easily got so red and Seonghwa, opening his mouth, also blushed, having strange feelings about watching the scene. 

Was it really a dream? Maybe I could say no. Seonghwa thought.

―

What am I doing now? At the moment he bit the straw, Yunho was shocked at himself doing like that. Oh, god. It's a second-hand kiss! But it's UNSTOPPABLE! Yunho, for a long time, bit the straw until some amount of milk was swallowed through his throat and found out Seonghwa's face had already got reddish like a carrot. After that, no words came and go as if nothing happened. All the things seemed to be confined in a stop motion scene of a movie.

Why his face colored in red? Was the room too hot? Well, suddenly it actually became so hot to me when I bit the straw, but he was still wearing the school uniform jacket. Then, why did it so? If the reason wasn't what I guessed, was it because he also liked me? Then, isn't it okay for me to test him to know how he feels about me?

Until the end of an extracurricular class Seonghwa took, Yunho was waiting for him around the second-grade class 5. After the school bell ringing, Seonghwa came from another classroom where he had taken the last class and found Yunho. When their eyes met at the same time, Yunho walked toward Seonghwa, carrying a bar of rectangle-shaped chocolate in his right hand and recalling Seonghwa's reddish face he had seen.

"Your class was already over. Why didn't you go home?"  
"I want to give you this." Yunho held out the chocolate in his hand to Seonghwa.  
"Thank you but I don't need it."  
"Just take it.'  
"Thanks but I really..."

Seonghwa could not get the words out anymore because Yunho grabbed his one hand and put the chocolate in the palm. Maybe he could not. Yunho, of course, at that moment, again felt his ears colored in red with shyness and fluttering but tried to look in Seonghwa's eyes directly with the least hesitation. Soon he could see Seonghwa's reddish face once more. No matter how many times Yunho thought, his conclusion was that Seonghwa's reddish face, his dilated pupils, and even his opening lips were too pretty.

―

What is he doing now? Shocked, Seonghwa was watching Yunho's hand holding his one and his white face colored in red, alternately. That moment was what Seonghwa had dreamt of at least once but he had never expected that it came too earlier than he had thought. 

Then, a moment when we will do something more can come to between us much earlier? Seonghwa wondered. And as if God was willing to answer him as fastly as possible, there came a timing that only Yunho and Seonghwa were left in the club room, because the rest went to home or a private academy to prepare for the upcoming mid-term exam. Seonghwa was doing his math homework and Yunho, though that was just an excuse for being with Seonghwa, was also doing his Korean homework. Seonghwa told him to ask something he did not know while doing homework, feeling somewhat nervous and shy inside and remembering the moment Yunho grabbed his hand. Later, Yunho asked Seonghwa, pointing at a sentence written in old Korean. "I don't understand this part. What does it mean?"

"That is...well, a speaker admires the scenery of nature and criticizes the way the mundane world goes on, because there is filled with power struggles and desires to...."  
"Sunbae."  
"Why?"  
Yunho whispered to Seonghwa's ear. "Do you like me?"  
"What?"  
"Do you like me?"  
"....."

Silence. No one said anything. Seonghwa was at a loss as not being able to stop his heart's uncontrollable pounding and being hooked up by some kind of desire which seemed to have lived inside him since he started to like Yunho. More honestly, he wanted to pour out how he had felt about Yunho to the empty but warm air. Oh, but, is it okay to do so? What if he avoids me after my confession? What if he despairs me after I tell him everything? What if, what if... 

―

The time has come. NOW may be the only one chance. I should decide. Yunho thought, and said, "Can I kiss you?"   
Of course, Seonghwa, surprised much, said, "What? Do you want to kiss me?"

Yunho nodded his head once, strongly, "Yes."  
Seonghwa, hesitating much, said, "Have you wanted to kiss me?"

"Yes," Yunho said.  
"Since when?"  
"At first sight."  
"Oh, god..."  
"So, can I kiss you?" Yunho, in no time, held Seonghwa's one hand tenderly, adding, "Can I?"  
"Wait, wait, I don't yet..."  
"I want to know how you have felt about me. How about you? You have thought about me at least once?"  
"...."  
"I did so many times, when I walked to school, took a class, played a soccer game, saw you and talked with you at this room,  
and even went to bed at late night. I have never skipped thinking about you all the time, Sunbae."  
"...."  
"How about you?"

NOW is the last chance to tell everything I had hidden. Thanks, God. Seonghwa sincerely thought like that. "I, I also, have thought about you many times."  
"Since when?"  
"...the same timing with you."  
"Then that means we have been always on the same wavelength."  
"Yes."  
"Then it can be explained about why you blushed when I gave a chocolate bar to you and even..."  
"Oh, please, I know what you will say. Stop."  
"...bit the straw."  
"Okay," Feeling that he couldn't help it, Seonghwa added, "Actually I've heard that you said you would be so sad if I didn't feel well."   
"You've heard it?"  
"Yes."  
"You're already awakened at that time?"  
"A little, because of my headache."  
"Oh, god."  
"Do you want an answer?"  
"What answer?"  
"Actually, if you didn't feel good when I tell you how I felt about you, I would be also so sad, like you said."  
"...."  
"Is there anything you want to say?"  
"Yes."  
"What?"  
"Can I kiss you?"

Oh, god, please. Why the moment did come close too much earlier? Seonghwa thought.  
Well, though the moment came too early, whatever, who cares? Yunho thought.

Yunho's face coming close until just the distance between their faces was just about an inch, and soon, their lips were overlapped to each other and the wet sound of kissing was starting to fill the whole quiet club room. Their soft lips moved like eating something tasty like chocolate or candy and moans from both cracked the silence in the air. While they holding each other's hands, a wonderfully sensual and happily electrifying moment was going on a little bit longer then they had expected.

When finally their lips detached from each other, after a while, Seonghwa said, filling his eyes with tears, "It's my first kiss in my life."  
Yunho said, "Me, too. So please don't cry."  
"But it's too touching than I have thought, thinking about how long I had to hide my true heart." Seonghwa started to weep. Yunho, with no words, decided to bring a handkerchief like Seonghwa did.

Well, love is what the one who never gives up can achieve. Am I right? Yunho thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I am planned to post a one-shot yunhwa fic on Yunho's birthday in KST. Thanks :)


End file.
